1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a static electricity preventing pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information society develops, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs) have been utilized. Such a display device includes a display panel corresponding to the display device.
Such a display panel includes a non-active area where a pad for applying a signal to the outside thereof is formed, and an active area where a pixel or a subpixel is formed. Meanwhile, in a pad formed in the non-active area, a line connected to a gate line or a data line in the active area, and lines connected between the pads are disposed. However, when shapes of lines are different (e.g., when the shapes of neighbouring lines are different), static electricity may occur between the lines. Specifically, when static electricity occurs in a line connected to the data line or the gate line, damage may occur in a thin film transistor connected thereto. Thus, a technique for removing or minizing damage by the static electricity applied to the transistor in the display panel is needed.